Cho Family: Feeling
by BlackClouds's
Summary: Cho Family series 3: Feeling/"Apa aku boleh tidur bersamamu?"/"yak! aku tidak mencintaimu"/"Apa aku boleh kembali bersama Sungmin?"/"Dari awal, tidak ada yang menyukai disini. jadi, jika kau ingin kembali padanya, silahkan"/"Aku menyukaimu- ah, tidak aku mencintaimu. Saranghae!"/Series 3 update!/KYUSUNG/YAOI/CRACK! PAIR/DLDR!/Have Fun XD


**Cho Family**

.

.

.

.

**'Feeling'**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**

Super Junior and other cast punya Orang tua  
mereka masing -masing.  
And this FF is MINE

**Cast**

**Yesung**, **Kyuhyun**, Sungmin  
and with other cast

**Pair**

**KyuSung,** MinWook and others

**Warning**

This FF Is **YAOI**, **Shou-Ai**,  
**Un-Official pair**,  
Typo — Miss Typo, OOC

Tidak menerima **FLAME** karena **PAIR** atau karena ini FF **YAOI**! Yang merasa tidak suka YAOI dan sekutunya di harapkan jangan memaksakan diri~

.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING** :)

.

.

.

.

.

Lee Sungmin. Dia adalah salah satu mahasiswa jurusan Kedokteran yang sekarang berada setahun di bawah Yesung.

Dia namja yang baik, ramah, manis dan tentunya ia juga menarik.

Yesung mengenal Sungmin beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dimana saat itu Ryeowook mengenalkan Sungmin yang berupakan _sunbae_-nya di kedokteran.

Dia memang tidak begitu terlalu akrab dengan Sungmin, biasanya ia akan bertemu dengan Sungmin saat ia bertemu dengan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook pernah mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Sungmin. Entah karena Yesung dan Ryeowook yang sudah seperti saudara sendiri atau memang mereka berdua memiliki ikatan tersendiri, Ryeowook selalu mendengarkan dan meminta pendapat pada Yesung akan semua hal. Termasuk mengenai Sungmin.

Saat itu Yesung mengatakan, menurutnya Sungmin adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan dan sangat pantas untuk di cintai oleh Ryeowook. Dan ia tidak berbohong akan itu.

Sungmin, dia terlalu menarik.

.

.

Ini sudah sebulan semenjak hubungan rumah tangga Kyuhyun dan Yesung berjalan. Tidak ada yang berubah, semuanya masi tetap saja sama. Semua, sampai-sampai Yesung merasa ia masi seorang namja normal _single_ yang tidak terikat hubungan apapun. Kyuhyun, ia masi saja tetap si Evil yang mesum, _vulgar_, dan menyebalkan. Hanya saja... Ia merasa ada sesuatu dengan Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat lebih bersemangat dan wajahnya selalu berseri-seri. Dan kejadian itu tepat beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tepatnya saat Kyuhyun bertemu lagi dengan malaikatnya─ Sungmin.

.

.

.

Semenjak pagi Yesung belum bisa membuang pikiran-pikiran aneh di kepalanya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berlari dan memastikan apa yang sedang di lakukan Kyuhyun di Universitas. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan? Ia hanya berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya dengan tampang acak-acakan. Hari ini ia _free_ sesuatu yang biasanya akan membuat Yesung bersorak gembira. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini. Tadi pagi Kyuhyun berangkat ke Universitas. Itu sudah biasa. Ia tau itu. Hanya saja yang membuat Yesung uring-uringan adalah tadi pagi Kyuhyun berangkat bersama Lee Sungmin. Camkan itu! Yesung tau beberapa hari belakangan ini Kyuhyun sering bertemu dengan Sungmin. Bukan.. Yesung tidak memergoki mereka atau mereka pergi dengan tampang yang mencurigakan. Malah sebaliknya, saat Kyuhyun pergi, ia selalu mengatakan kepada Yesung ia akan kemana dan bersama siapa. Bahkan Yesung yang memberi izin kepada Kyuhyun untuk pergi.

Hanya saja... Yesung selalu merasa takut. Takut akan Kyuhyun yang meninggalkannya. Katakan ia _negative thinking_, tapi siapa yang tidak akan takut jika suamimu pergi bersama mantannya yang ia akui masi sangat ia cintai?

Yesung mencoba untuk percaya. Mungkin ia hanya kesepian. Yaa hanya kesepian.

Saat ini Yesung tengah berada di ruang keluarga Cho sendirian.

Para orang tua itu, mereka tidak akan pulang hari ini. Kyuhyun? Ini sudah jam 7 malam dan anak itu juga belum kembali sejak tadi pagi. Jong Jin? Palingan jam segini ia pergi bersama kekasihnya dan dipastikan tidak akan pulang. Mengingat keluarganya pergi bersama keluarga Cho. Yesung jadi mengkhawatirkan rumahnya yang berjarak beberapa meter dari sini, apa Jong Jin sudah mengunci pintunya dengan benar?

Yesung masi asik menonton film yang baru saja ia beli dengan makanan kecil dan _soft drink_ yang berceceran di meja. Menghayati film yang tengah ia tontong dan melupakan sekitar.

"Malam manis" sebuah suara berat yang begitu ia kenal menyapa.

"Kyu! Kau mengagetkanku! Apa kau ingin aku mati eoh?" teriak Yesung sedikit kesal. Kyuhyun melepaskan rengkuhannya di leher Yesung sebelum ia mencuri ciuman singkat di pipi Yesung. Ini yang dimaksud Yesung dengan 'Kyuhyun yang masi mesum'.

Kyuhyun mengambil tempat tepat di samping Yesung. Mengambil makanan ringan dari tangan Yesung dan tentu saja hal itu mendatangkan tatapan tajam dari Yesung. Tapi toh tetap saja, Kyuhyun tidak akan takut dengan tatapan Yesung yang menurutnya 'sok menakutkan' itu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengambilnya sendiri eoh?"

"Tidak" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Dan menghasilkan helaan nafas dari namja yang lebih tua.

"Film apa ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Yesung ketus. Tangannya terulur mengambil makanan ringan yang lain di atas meja.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak"

"Kau marah hanya karena keripik kentang?"

"Aku. Tidak"

"Hah.. Sensitif sekali. Sungmin saja yang makanannya aku ambil tidak marah padaku. Malah ia tersenyum padaku" Yesung yang saat itu tidak terlalu memusingkan tingkah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mendadak menjadi kaku saat Kyuhyun menyebut nama Sungmin.

"Sungmin?" Yesung bertanya dengan nada yang begitu pelan. Kepalanya menunduk dan ia merasa ia kehilangan _mood_ baiknya seketika.

"Ya.. Sungmin. Tadi aku pergi makan es krim berasamanya. Ia masi sama seperti dulu. Suka yang manis-manis. Pantas dia jadi manis begitu" Kyuhyun bermonolog. Entah untuk dirinya atau tidak, tapi hal itu cukup membuat Yesung merasa sesak.

Yesung hanya menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun dengan 'o' singkat. Ia merasa malas dan kesal disaat bersamaan.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Membersihkan sisa makanan ringan dan membuang bungkusannya bersama _softdrink_ yang telah kosong.

"Mau tidur?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Dan Yesung hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukkan singkat.

"Apa aku boleh tidur bersamamu?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

Yesung berbalik, menatap bingung kearah Kyuhyun yang ternyata menahan tangannya.

"Maksudku, aku ingin tidur bersamamu malam ini" Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

"Apa kau terbentur Kyu?" ujar Yesung dengan kening yang berkerut. Ia melepaskan tangannya di genggaman Kyuhyun dan kembali berniat untuk menuju kamarnya.

"Ayolah sayang... Aku ingin tidur bersamamu" Kyuhyun kembali merajuk. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Aku berjanji" lanjutnya sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Yesung.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu memelas. Menghela nafas pelan sebelum menggumamkan kata persetujuan dengan nada yang begitu pelan dan di sambut dengan senyuman puas dari Kyuhyun.

.  
.

"Yesung... Apa kau sudah tidur?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika kau terus bergerak seperti itu? Kau mengganggu" ujar Yesung ketus. Ia kembali berbalik membelakangi Kyuhyun dan menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut.

Samar terdengar tawaan dari Kyuhyun yang berada tepat di sampingnya. "_Mianhae_ jika aku mengganggu tidurmu sayang" Kyuhyun berucap. Tangannya terulur dan menarik selimut Yesung dengan sedikit pemaksaan.

"Aiss... Apa yang kau lakukan _evil_?" Yesung menggeram marah. Rasanya saat ini _mood_ Yesung benar-benar berada pada titik terendah.

"Hei. Kau kenapa? Sensi sekali. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Ani" jawab Yesung singkat. Ia masih tetap dalam posisi membelakangi Kyuhyun. Memejamkan matanya dan berusahasa untuk tidur.

"Kau berbohong"

"Tidak"

"_Liar_"

"Terserah apa katamu"

"Cho Yesung _big liar_"

"Aku tidak seperti itu"

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Iya. Kau pembohong dan sekarang sedang berbohong padaku"

"Aku tidak berbohong, _Evil_"

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Aku bilang ti─ " Yesung berbalik dan hendak memaki Kyuhyun yang benar-benar membuatnya terganggu. Namun ucapannya menggantung dan volume suaranya mengecil saat ia menemukan Kyuhyun begitu dekat dengannya.

Yesung terdiam untuk beberapa menit. Ia terpaku menatap caramel yang tepat di depannya. Seolah membawanya pada suatu dimensi yang berbeda.

Hingga

"Apa yang kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun!" Yesung mendorong dada Kyuhyun menjauh dan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun" bela Kyuhyun. Alisnya terangkat saat mendapati lagi tingkah aneh Yesung.

"Hei Yesung. Wajahmu merah" ucap Kyuhyun datar. "Hei... Tunggu, apa kau merona karenaku?" Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil. Ia mendekati Yesung dan menggoda namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Ani! Untuk apa aku merona karenamu" bela Yesung sambil meraba wajahnya.

"_Big Liar_"

"Aku tidak berbohong" Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar pembelaan dari Yesung. "Ini sudah dua kali kau berbohong padaku Yesung"

"Aku tidak berbohong"

"Ya. Kau berbohong " Kyuhyun menggantungkan ucapannya " dan kau jatuh cinta padaku" ujar Kyuhyun percaya diri.

"_MWO_?" Yesung berteriak dengan tidak elitnya. "Jangan sembarangan bicara Cho Kyuhyun!" Yesung membalas ucapan Kyuhyun sambil melempari Kyuhyun dengan bantal.

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau berbohong padaku _Big Liar_"

"Berhenti mengatakan hal itu padaku! Dan aku tidak mencintaimu" lagi, Yesung melempar bantal yang ada di sebelahnya pada Kyuhyun. Dan dengan lincah Kyuhyun menangkap bantal itu.

"Ayolah sayang... Mengaku saja padaku" Kyuhyun mengerling nakal pada Yesung.

Yesung mendengus, memutar matanya bosan mendengar tuduhan tak beralasan Kyuhyun padanya. "Jika aku jatuh cinta padamu, berarti saat itu otakku sudah tidak waras"

"Ckck.. Benarkah? Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu hal itu manis" untuk kali ini Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada Yesung. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur membelai rambut halus Yesung.

"Jangan mencoba untuk berfikiran yang tidak-tidak Tuan Cho" Yesung besuara dengan mata yang tertutup. Apa mungkin menikmati belaian Kyuhyun di kepalanya?

"Aku tak memikirkan apapun" bela Kyuhyun, "mungkin otakmu yang mesum karena berfikir aku berniat buruk padamu" lanjutnya seraya salah satu tangannya menyangga tubuhnya yang menyamping. Hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas raut apa yang sedang Yesung perlihatkan.

Yesung membuka matanya. "Aku tidak seperti itu. Hanya saja belajar dari pengalaman. Bisa saja saat ini kau sedang mabuk" jawab Yesung asal. Ia mengambil sebuah boneka kura-kura di atas kepalanya dan memeluknya erat.

Sekilas Yesung dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum padanya. Terlihat tampan dan mempesona.  
"Kau tenang saja sayang. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak melakukan apapun padamu sebelum kita berdua sudah benar-benar saling mencintai" Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak ingin ciuman pertama kita tidak _special_. Aku tidak ingin melakukan 'itu' dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku ataupun tidak aku cintai" lanjutnya dengan wajah yang masi memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman.

Untuk beberapa saat keheningan mendominasi mereka berdua. Yesung membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun padanya. Ia juga ingin ciuman pertamanya bersama orang yang akan menjadi cinta sejatinya. Ia tidak ingin jika hanya dilandasi dengan keterpaksaan dan kasihan. Ia ingin cinta pertamanya adalah cinta terakhirnya. Ia ingin _first kiss_-nya untuk cinta sejatinya. Ia juga ingin, pengalaman pertamanya bersama orang yang dicintainya. Dan ia berharap itu adalah Kyuhyun. Karena ia benar-benar telah memberikan kepercayaannya pada anak itu. Dan kini ia sedang berusaha untuk membuka hatinya pada namja kekanakan itu.

Atau mungkin ia sudah lama melakukan hal itu?

Lamunan Yesung terhenti saat suara bass milik Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke dalam pendengarannya.

"Hmm... Bagaimana jika salah satu dari kita ada yang jatuh cinta terlebih dulu, maka ia harus mencium kening orang tersebut dan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya dengan begitu keras" Yesung hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

Dan setelah waktu berlalu cukup lama, Yesung hanya mengangguk sebagai bentuk ia menyetujui taruhan aneh Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit berlalu, keadaan kamar Yesung kembali sunyi. Yesung yang merasa tidak ada yang perlu mereka bicarakan lagi mulai menutup matanya sebelum ia mengingat suatu hal.

"Tunggu Kyu" Yesung berujar dengan nada yang cukup keras. Membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang melamunkan entah apa terlonjak kaget.

"Apa?" jawab Kyuhyun datar, sepertinya ia masih dalam keadaan shock mendengar teriakan Yesung.

"Saat itu kau mengatakan bahwa Sungmin pergi ke Jepang. Berarti apa selama ini kau di Korea?"

"Eh? Benarkah?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Iya.. Kau bilang bahwa Sungmin pergi ke Jepang dan sekarang sudah kembali ke Korea" Yesung menjelaskan dengan tidak sabar.

Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir sejenak sebelum "Oh.. Itu, maaf. Ku rasa ada kesalahan dalam pemberitahuan" Kyuhyun tergelak. "Maksudku, dulu Sungmin tinggal di Jepang dan aku juga di Jepang. Lalu setelah itu ia ke Korea. Dan sekarang aku juga berada di Korea" Kyuhyun menjelaskan. Hanya perasaan Yesung saja atau Kyuhyun tampak berbinar-binar?

"Oh.. Begitu" Yesung mengangguk mengerti. "Apa kau senang bertemu dengan Sungmin lagi Kyu?" tanyanya.

Tanpa berfikir atau menimbang-nimbang jawabannya, Kyuhyun langsung menjawab 'Iya' atas pertanyaan Yesung.

Yesung terdiam seketika. Perasaannya tiba-tiba saja terasa cemas.

"Sungmin hyung tidak berubah sama sekali. Dia masi suka warna _pink_. Ia masi jago _material art_. Dan masakannya masi enak seperti dulu" terang Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Apa Kyuhyun merasa Yesung akan senang saat mendengarnya? Tentu saja tidak.

Yesung tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia hanya diam dan mencoba untuk menutup telinga dan tidak mendengarkan apapun.

Tiba-tiba saja Yesung merasa pesaan yang aneh. Bukankah Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia masi mencintai Sungmin? Bukankah Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia menikahinya hanya sebagai pelarian dari Sungmin yang meninggalkannya? Dan bukankah sekarang Kyuhyun kembali bertemu dengan Sungmin?

Apa setelah ini Kyuhyun akan mencampakkannya? Apa Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya dan kembali bersama Sungmin?

Hanya memikirkan itu saja Yesung dapat meresakan rasa sesak itu semakin memenuhi dadanya. Dan tanpa sadar cairan bening itu sudah menggenangi pelupuk _onyx_ indah itu.

Yesung memutar tubuhnya, berbalik memebelakangi Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan kata 'selamat malam Kyuhyun'. Dan tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama, namja manis itu telah masuk ke alam mimpinya.

.  
Pagi itu adalah pagi yang paling mengejutkan bagi Yesung.

Pertama, ia mendapati dirinya tengah menyamankan diri di dalam dekapan hangat suami tampannya─ Cho Kyuhyun.

Kedua, saat ia menanyakan pada Kyuhyun apa yang ia lakukan, Kyuhyun hanya menjawab bahwa ia kedinginan dan memeluk Yesung. Apalagi Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa Yesung begitu menikmati tidur dalam dekapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Dan yang ketiga adalah saat ia mendapati kedua eommanya yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di rumah. Oh, yang mengejutkan bukan itu, tapi apa yang tengah dikerjaan kedua eomma itu. Mereka, sedang sibuk tertawa seperti _fangirl_ yang bertemu idolanya. Di saat Yesung begitu penasaran dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan para eommanya itu, ia mendapati foto dirinya yang tengah tertidur dan dengan Kyuhyun yang tengah memeluknya. Dan foto-foto itu bukan hanya satu, tapi begitu banyak.

Lamunan Yesung terputus saat mendengar suara tawa Kyuhyun yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya.

Sejak tadi pagi─ tepatnya sejak Kyuhyun mengetahui apa yang dilakukan_eomma_-nya─ Kyuhyun tidak berhenti tertawa.

Bukan fotonya yang tengah Kyuhyun tawakan. Tapi Yesung yang membuatnya tertawa. "Oh.. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana ekspresimu di foto tadi. Apa kau begitu terpesona padaku hingga kau terlihat begitu menikmati pelukanku?"

Ini masalahnya, Kyuhyun semenjak tadi tidak berhenti menggodanya. Membuat Yesung kesal dan malu di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kau juga terlihat begitu menikmati moment saat memelukku" bela Yesung cepat mencoba untuk membuat Kyuhyun terpojok.

Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun tidak menjawab ucapan Yesung. Sedikit hal membuat Yesung mulai berfikiran bahwa Kyuhyun sudah kehabisan kata-kata, atau kata lainnya Kyuhyun sudah kalah.

Namun ternyata, untuk menang dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah hal mudah. "Aku suka memelukmu. Itu membuatku nyaman" jawab Kyuhyun yang tetap fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

Kini, Yesung mengakui. Ia tidak akan bisa menang dari Cho Kyuhyun dari segi apapun. Bahkan kini ia harus mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

.

.

"Kyuhyun!" sebuah teriakan yang Yesung tau dengan pasti siapa pemiliknya mengintrupsi perjalanan dirinya dan Kyuhyun.  
Saat orang itu memanggil Kyuhyun dengan nada seperti itu, membat Yesung merasa tidak suka.

"Kyuhyun.." namja itu berhenti tepat di depan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan ia hanya bisa berdiri di samping Kyuhyun tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Oh, Sungmin hyung.." Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Kyuhyun memanggil nama itu dengan nada yang begitu lembut. Dan wajah Kyuhyun tampak berbinar.

"Ah, Yesung hyung! Bagaimana kabarmu? Selamat atas pementasannya minggu lalu. Aku tau kau begitu berbakat hyung" Sungmin memberi selamat dengan wajah yang begitu tulus. Sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa membalas dengan ucapan 'terima kasih' singkat nya. Dengan menunjukan senyuman yang orang-orang bilang begitu menawan.

"Ah, Kyuhyun.. Aku melupakanmu" Sungmin tertawa pelan sambil tatapan matanya beralih kepada Kyuhyun. Dan Yesung akui. Sungmin begitu sempurna─ untuk pria sempurna seperti Kyuhyun.

"Nanti sore jadikan?"

"Ah.. Ia, pasti. Aku ingin semuanya sempurna" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan senyuman yang tidak hilang dari wajahnya semenjak kedatangan Sungmin beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Oh, baiklah"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu" Yesung terus memperhatikan mereka dengan saksama. Dan ia kembali merasa sesak yang membuat perasaannya begitu tidak nyaman.

Yesung tidak mencoba untuk mencari tau apa yang tengah di lakukan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Karena ia merasa bukan urusannya dan membuat Kyuhyun tidak nyaman.

Setelah Sungmin pergi, Kyuhyun kembali menarik lembut tangan Yesung dan membawanya melewati koridor yang sudah ia hafal.

.  
Yesung berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan yang cukup ramai sore ini. Ia baru saja selesai belanja di supermarket atas perintah para eommanya. Dan Yesung tidak sanggup untuk menolaknya.

Andai saja Kyuhyun tidak pergi untuk mengerjakan tugas Kuliahnya, ia akan meminta Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya. Pasti akan menyenangkan.

Yesung memperhatikan daerah di sekitarnya. Berjalan kaki pada waktu sore begini tidak terlalu buruk. Batinnya. Beruntung jarah dari rumahnya dan Supermarket tidak terlalu jauh, sehingga ia tidak perlu berjalan terlalu lama. Langkah kakinya berhenti saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Di dalam toko yang berada tepat di sampingnya, ia melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah berbelanja bersama. Terlihat jelas dengan adanya dinding kaca yang membuatnya bisa melihat apapun di dalam toko. Yesung terdiam, tatapan matanya tiba-tiba menjadi tidak fokus dan rasa sesak itu kembali mendominasi hatinya. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Tidak pernah, sebelum kedatangan Kyuhyun datang dikehidupannya.

'DEG'

Apakah ini cinta? Yesung menggelenggan kepalanya cepat sembari hatinya mengucapkan kata 'tidak' berulang kali. Yesung tidak percaya bahwa apa yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah cinta. Atau mungkin belum? Karena bagaimanapun selama ini Yesung menutup mata dan hatinya untuk semua hal yang berhubungan dengan cinta. Jadi, ia tidak bisa menyimpulkan semua ini begitu mudahnya. Yesung menganggkat kepalanya yang beberapa menit yang lalu sempat menunduk. Di sana, Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum senang bersama Sungmin. Tangannya memegang sebuah kotak berwarna coklat tua─ yang Yesung tidak tau dan tidak mau tau apa isinya.

Sekilas, terlintas difikiran Yesung tentang ucapan Kyuhyun beberapa jam yang lalu. Namja beriris caramel itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan pulang terlambat karena ada tugas yang harus ia selesaikan.

Yesung tersenyum miris. Bahkan Kyuhyun membohonginya hanya untuk bisa pergi bersama Sungmin. Sebegitu besarkah cinta Kyuhyun pada namja manis itu?

Yesung baru menyadari, jika ternyata mereka berdua begitu serasi. Terlihat sangat sesuai saat Sungmin berdiri disamping Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang mempesona dan Kyuhyun yang menyilaukan. Begitu kontras dengan dirinya yang tidak memiliki apa-apa.

Apa setelah ini Kyuhyun benar-benar akan meninggalkannya?

.  
"Sayang... Ku.." sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggang Yesung yang tengah asik membantu mertuanya memasak untuk makan malam.

Yesung terkejut. Hampir saja ia melayangkan sendok panas yang tengah ia pegang ke kepala Kyuhyun. "KYU!" teriaknya dengan nada yang tidak bisa disebut bersahabat.

Yesung kembali terkejut. Kali ini bukan karena ada orang lain yang memeluknya dari belakang, melainkan karena kekehan kecil Kyuhyun yang terdengar begitu dekat.

Yesung baru menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun meletakan kepalanya di bahu Yesung. Dan itu membuat Yesung dapat meresakan nafas Kyuhyun dilehernya.

Untuk beberapa menit berikutnya, Yesung tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia menyibukkan perhatiannya pada masakan di depannya.

Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang dan wajahnya memanas. Tapi ini seribu kali lebih menyenangkan daripada rasa sesak yang ia rasakan saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersama.

"Yesungie.. Aku merindukanmu" rengek Kyuhyun manja. Tangannya semakin memeluk Yesung dengan erat.

"Rasanya aku sudah begitu lama tidak bertemu denganmu sayangku yang manis"

"Itu karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan Sungmin" kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Yesung. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang mengapa harus muncul pada saat seperti ini.

Untuk beberapa detik Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi apapun atas perkataan Yesung, sebelum─

"Kau cemburu?"

─Pertanyaan mematikan yang sangat Yesung hindari keluar sebagai jawaban.

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya, dan ia langsung disuguhi oleh wajah _Evil_ Kyuhyun saat ia memenangkan sebuah _game_.

"_A-Aniyo_! Aku tidak mencintaimu, jadi untuk apa aku cemburu padamu!" Yesung membalas dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ckk. Tidak selalu cemburu itu karena cinta manis. Saat sahabatmu dekat dengan orang lain dan kau merasa diabaikan serta merasa kesal itu juga cemburu"

"Atau saat Jong Jin mendapat mobil baru sedangkan kau hanya dapat sepeda butut dan kau marah itu namanya juga cemburu" Kyuhyun menjelaskan. Yang dibalas dengan dengusan oleh Yesung karena merasa kesal saat ia diceramahi oleh anak kecil.

"Aku tidak cemburu" jawab Yesung dengan tegas. Ia ia beralih untuk memotong sayuran setelah sebelumnya Ms. Cho mengambil pekerjaannya─ menggoreng.

Kyuhyun tetap pada posisi awalnya. Memeluk Yesung dari belakang dan meletakan dagunya di bahu Yesung.

Tidak ada teriakan dari Yesung untuk membuat Kyuhyun melepaskannya. Mungkin karena merasa itu akan sia-sia mengingat betapa keras kepalanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun atau─

─karena ia merasa nyaman?

Untuk beberapa menit selanjutnya tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Yang terdengar hanya suara pisau yang bertemu dengan talenan yang membuat suasana tidak terlalu sunyi.

Mr. Cho sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu, meninggalkan dua orang pemuda yang terlihat begitu intim.

"Jika kau tidak cemburu, apa aku boleh kembali pada Sungmin?" gerakan Yesung terhenti seketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Jantungnya bergetar cepat, tapi terasa begitu menyakitkan.

"Itu hakmu" Yesung tidak tau kenapa ia bisa berbicara seperti itu, dan membuat hatinya semakin sesak.

"Dari awal tidak ada yang mencintai siapapun di sini. Jadi, jika bertemu dengan orang yang kau sukai, silahkan. Itu hakmu" lanjutnya kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Begitupun denganku. Aku berhak memberikan cintaku pada siapapun. Jadi, jika kau ingin kembali pada Sungmin, silahkan" lanjut Yesung yang membuat peraannya tidak nyaman, serta tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Kyuhyun.

Hingga beberapa menit berikutnya, Yesung dapat merasakan rasa hangat yang sebelumnya menyelimutinya perlahan menghilang. Diiringi dengan suara langkah kaki yang terdengar menjauh.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu" dan saat itu, ia bisa merasakan Kyuhyun benar-benar meninggalkannya.

.

.

Ini adalah musim gugur di bulan Agustus. Biasanya Yesung begitu senang saat musim gugur datang seperti sekarang.

Tetapi itu biasa, yang berarti tidak untuk kali ini.

Yesung menghela nafas untuk yang keberapa kali untuk hari ini. Ini sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian di dapur antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Dan semenjak itu ia tidak pernah lagi berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

Bocah itu selalu pulang saat dirinya sudah terlelap karena tugasnya yang menumpuk, jadi ia sering tertidur lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Saat ia akan berangkat kuliah, Kyuhyun masi tertidur karena jadwal mereka kembali berbeda. Selain itu kesibukan mereka juga ikut membuat hubungan mereka merenggang.

Pernah suatu kali ia berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun, tetapi namja yang merangkap sebagai suaminya itu tidak melihat kepadanya.

Apa Kyuhyun marah? Apa Kyuhyun membencinya? Dan kenapa di dalam sini terasa begitu sesak?

Ia sering melihat Kyuhyun bersama Sungmin. Mereka makan bersama, berangkat bersama, pulang bersama, bahkan berjalanpun selalu berdua. Apa itu berarti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin benar-benar sudah kembali bersama?

Bukankah itu yang Yesung harapkan? Bukankah mereka terlihat bahagia? Tapi kenapa ia merasa begitu sesak? Atau ia sedang─

─Cemburu?

Tidak! Tidak! Ia tidak cemburu! Ia hanya merasa sepi karena Kyuhyun kini tengah sibuk dengan kekasihnya! Hanya itu!

"Apa aku boleh duduk di sini?" sebuah suara berat menyadarkan Yesung dari lamunannya. Ia mendongak, dan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

Yesung mengangguk. Menyetujui pertanyaan pria itu sebelumnya dengan senyum ramah.

"Terima kasih" pria itu mendudukan tubuhnya tepat di samping Yesung.

Suasana hening yang damai melingkupi kedua orang itu. Duduk di sebuah taman yang tidak terlalu ramai dibawah pohon _Mapple_ yang menjatuhkan daunnya yang berwarna kekuningan di selingi dengan angin musim gugur yang membawa hawa dingin.

"Apa kau sedang patah hati, nak?" pria itu bertanya.

"Ah, apa _ahjussi_?" Yesung menengok seraya meminta pria parah baya itu untuk mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Pria itu tersenyum. Tatapannya kembali kedepan. Dan membuat Yesung menyerngitkan keningnya.

"Dulu, aku mempunyai seorang sahabat. Kami sudah berteman sejak lama. Dimana ada dia, di sana ada aku begitupun sebaliknya" pria itu bercerita.

"Banyak orang yang menganggap kami berpacaran. Padahal kenyataannya kami tidak seperti itu"

"Hingga suatu hari dia mengenalkan kekasihnya padaku. Saat itu aku merasakan sesuatu yang sesak di dalam hatiku" pria itu menoleh sekejap pada Yesung dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kedepan.

"Ia mulai melupakanku, dia selalu bersama kekasihnya. Aku begitu marah dan hingga akhirnya kami bertengkar"

"Sebulan lebih sesudah itu aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Awalnya aku merasa tidak apa-apa dan mengutamakan kemarahan. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku mulai nyadari bahwa aku merindukannya"

Pria itu menoleh pada Yesung. "Rasa sesak yang kau rasakan saat melihat dia bersama orang lain adalah cemburu. Rasa sesak yang kau rasakan saat kau sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya, itu adalah rindu─"

"─Saat dia memelukmu, dan jantungmu berdetak begitu cepat adalah Cinta. Jangan membohongi diri sendiri. Karena bagaimanapun, perasaanmu akan mengatakan semuanya" Pria itu tersenyum pada Yesung.

Yesung mencoba untuk memahami ucapan pria itu. Apa benar seperti itu? Apa ia mencitai Kyuhyun? Rindu dan cemburu untuk _namja_ itu?

"Tapi _ahjussi_─ "

"Hei, sudahlah. Setidaknya saat itu aku menyadari perasaanku padanya. Dan beruntung aku masi mendapatkan orang yang kucintai" Pria itu memotong ucapan Yesung.

"Penyesalan itu datangnya selalu terakhir. Saat kau terlalu memikirkan ego dan gengsi, dari sanalah kau akan memulai penyesalanmu. Menurutku, lebih baik ditolak dari pada tidak pernah menyampaikan perasaan sekalipun"

"Kalau boleh tau siapa _yeoja_ beruntung itu eoh?" Yesung mendongak, dan membuka suara, "dia _namja, ahjussi_. Dan dia suamiku"

"Suami? Berarti kalian sudah menikah bukan?"

"Kami menikah karena di jodohkan─ "

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya pria itu langsung. Yesung terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Aku tidak tau" Yesung menjawab dengan suara yang begitu lirih. Wajahnya tertunduk dan tangannya sibuk meremas tangannya sendiri.

Yesung sedikit tersentak saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan nyaman melingkupi tangannya. Yesung mendongak dan lagi-lagi ia menemukan senyuman hangat dari pria paruh baya itu.

"Kau tau nak, cinta itu hal yang rumit. Kebanyakan orang-orang menyadari perasaan itu saat orang yang ia cintai telah meninggalkannya"

"Di saat itu terjadi, akan melahirkan sebuah penyesalan yang mengagungkan kata 'seandainya' atau 'seharusnya'" Yesung tetap menatap pria itu sambil mencerna ucapannya.

"Aku beruntung saat itu aku belum terlambat. Saat aku berusaha untuk mengatakan semuanya, dia menerimaku hingga aku tidak harus merasakan penyesalan sama sekali"

Yesung terdiam, pikirannya kembali melayang pada Kyuhyun. Satu yang baru ia sadari. Dia menolak semua _namja_ itu karena Kyuhyun. Ia menutup hatinya karena Kyuhyun. Ia menutup matanya karena Kyuhyun.

Jadi, apa benar ia jatuh cinta kepada Kyuhyun?

Sejak kapan?

'DEG'

Yesung membeku, ia menyadari satu lagi hal yang selama ini ia abaikan. Ia sudah tertarik pada Kyuhyun saat orang tuanya mengatakan tentang perjodohan.

Mungkin semuanya hanya sekedar menjaga perasaan orang tuanya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan orang tuanya dengan cara tidak jatuh cinta pada orang lain.

Hingga tanpa ia sadari dirinya telah terikat pada Cho Kyuhyun. Selalu percaya bahwa Kyuhyun adalah jodoh terbaik yang diberikan Tuhan padanya.

Sampai saat ini, saat ia benar-benar telah mengetahui bagaimana Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya, hatinya mulai mengambil logikanya.

Yang awalnya hanya orang tua, kini sudah mulai memandang Kyuhyun sebagai seorang pria, yang awalnya hanya tanggung jawab hingga kini, berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih, seperti─

─CINTA

Ia mencintai Kyuhyun. Jauh sebelum ia mengetahui bagaimana rupa bocah _evil_ itu. Ia mencintai Kyuhyun, hanya dari cerita-cerita kecil Mrs. Cho padanya yang membuatnya menyadari ada sesuatu perasaan yang mencuat di hatinya. Ia mencintai Kyuhyun. Hingga sekarang, saat ini.

Apa ini dampak dari ketidaktahuan Yesung atas cinta? Tidak berpengalaman dan tidak mengerti saat cinta itu datang dan menghampirinya.

Ia mencintai Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang selama ini telah ditunggunya. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun meninggalkannya.

Ia mencintai suami tampannya yang menjengkelkan─ Cho Kyuhyun.

Yesung sontak berdiri dari duduknya. Ia mengambil langkah cepat hendak meninggalkan taman itu dan segera ke rumahnya.

Baru saja kakinya melangkah beberapa langkah ia berhenti, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan membungkuk dalam kearah depan.

"_Ahjussi_! Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku akan mengatakan pada suamiku bahwa aku mencintainya dan tidak ingin ia kembali pada mantannya itu! _Gamsahamnida ahjussi_!" setelah mengatakan itu Yesung kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Kini ia lebih terlihat berlari dari pada berjalan.

Satu tikungan lagi dan ia akan sampai di rumah. Udara terasa mulai dingin, tetapi ia mengabaikannya. Nafasnya mulai tersengal, tetepi ia tidak menggubrisnya.

Hingga ia memasuki rumahnya dengan bunyi pintu yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

Matanya nyalang menyusuri setiap sudut ruang, langkahnya tampak gusar dan tak menentu. Hingga akhirnya _onyx_-nya menangkap sosok yang ia cari.

Tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya, ia berlari mencapai Kyuhyun yang berada di halaman belakang.

'BRUKK'

Yesung begitu lega saat dirinya bisa memeluk sosok itu dengan begitu erat. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya mengalir dan membuatnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ye─ Yesung"

"Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku" Yesung terisak. Pelukannya semakin erat. Membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak ingin Kyuhyun meninggalkannya.

Tidak ada respon apapun dari Kyuhyun, hingga─ "Apa yang kau katakan, Yesung?" tersirat nada yang menggambarkan Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan pelukan Yesung di tubuhnya melonggar. Sampai wajah namja manis itu kini tepat menghadap kearahnya.

Caramelnya beradu dengan _onyx_ yang telah besah oleh air mata.

Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mereka. Hingga saat Yesung menampilkan senyum termanisnya. Ia sedikit menjinjit, dan─

'CHUP'

Satu kecupan lembut mendarat di pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terpaku, otaknya tiba-tiba saja menjadi lambat atas apa yang Yesung lakukan padanya. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan _onyx_ itu. Yesung tersenyum, sebelum mengatakan sebuah kata yang membuatnya kembali terkejut.

Sejurus kemudian ia kembali merasakan namja yang lebih tua darinya itu memeluknya erat. Kepala Yesung bersandar ke dada Kyuhyun. Dan lagi, mengatakan kata yang untuk kesekian kalinya membuat dirinya terpaku.

"Aku menyukaimu. Tapi aku rasa sukaku padamu telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih besar─ "

"─Kyu-ah! _Saranghae_" entah malu atau apa, Yesung semakin memeluk tubuh jangkung itu semakin erat. Ia terus berbisik, mengatakan kata yang sama.

Hingga isakan itu kembali terdengar. Begitu memilukan dan menyesakkan.

"Aku sudah mengakui perasaanku. Kau benar, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menolak pesonamu" Yesung terus meracau tidak jelas. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masi membeku pada posisi semula, tidak tau akan melakukan apa.

"Maka dari itu, bisakah kau melupakan Sungmin dan kembali padaku? Tinggalkan Sungmin karena aku tidak bisa jika bukan kau Kyu" Yesung menangis. Kini isakannya semakin keras saat mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun yang begitu mencintai Sungmin.

Sampai beberapa menit berlalu, tangisan Yesung masi mendominasi. Sebelum sebuah tangan melingkarkan indah di tubuh Yesung.

Yesung mendongak, di sana ia dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat.

"Bodoh" kata itulah yang pertama kali Yesung dengar dari Kyuhyun setelah beberapa hari ini mereka tidak berbicara. Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar membenci dirinya? Batin Yesung.

"Maaf mengganggu tuan-tuan. Tapi tunggu, mengapa namaku harus terbawa dalam kasus ini?" sebuah suara yang Yesung ketahui dengan jelas milik siapa membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kesamping.

Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat bukan hanya dirinya dan Kyuhyun saja di sana. Tetapi juga ada Sungmin─ sumber dari kecemburuannya.

Keterkejutan Yesung bukan hanya sampai di sana. Yesung melihat bukan hanya Sungmin yang ada di sana. Tetapi semua teman-teman dekatnya juga ada di situ.

Untuk beberapa detik Yesung hanya bisa terdiam dengan posisi yang sama─ memeluk Kyuhyun.

Matanya membulat lucu, masi bingung dengan apa yang semua temannya lakukan di sini.

"Se-sejak kapan kalian berada di sini?" tanya Yesung yang sarat dengan kebingunan.

Donghae mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Yesung. Dengan jengkel ia menjawab, "Kami semua sudah berada di sini sejak tadi. Hyung saja yang tidak memperhatikan─"

"─ Ternyata sakit 'tak memperhatikan sekitar' mu itu belum sembuh" ucap Kangin yang memotong ucapan Donghae sebelumnya.

Yesung menyerngit bingung. Matanya menyapu halaman belakang yang ia akui tidak sempat ia perhatikan saat pertama kali datang. Maklum saja, saat itu ia hanya fokus pada Kyuhyun dan tidak memperhatikan sekitar─ bahkan teman-temannya yang mengaku sudah berada di sana sejak tadi.

Yesung terkejut dan hanya bisa terdiam. Untuk beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Dan ia langsung di sambut dengan senyuman menawan Cho Kyuhyun.

Tanpa ia sadari matanya mulai terasa mengabur. Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan begitu lembut. Menangkup wajah Yesung dengan tangan besarnya.

"_Saengil Chukkae_, Sayang" bisik Kyuhyun lembut sambil menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan telah mengalir di mata Yesung.

Yesung hanya diam dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir. Kyuhyun adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat padanya hari ini. Ia bahkan tidak menyadarinya, beberapa hari belakangan ini fikirannya terlalu berfokus pada Kyuhyun, hingga ia melupakan ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Apa ini berarti Kyuhyun tidak akan meninggalkannya?

Yesung kembali menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Memeluk tubuh itu erat untuk melampiaskan perasaannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan seraya tangannya mengusap rambut Yesung perlahan.

"Ehemm.. Maaf mengganggu kalian, tapi aku rasa ada kesalah pahaman di sini. Jadi aku belum tenang jika belum meluruskan masalah ini" Sungmin mengintrupsi pelukan Yesung pada Kyuhyun.

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Apa benar kau dan Kyuhyun pacaran Lee Sungmin?" tanya Yesung dengan penuh penekanan.

Sungmin terbelalak, meneriakan kata 'apa' dengan tidak elitnya.

Yesung mendesah, mencoba menguatkan hatinya untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Sungmin. Jujur saja, jika apa yang ia pikirkan benar dan Kyuhyun benar-benar akan meninggalkannya.

"Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan bahwa ia pernah beberapa kali berpacaran. Dan saat ku tanya siapa yang paling ia cintai, dia menjawab itu adalah Kau, dan ia menikahiku hanya untuk pelarian darimu" Yesung berujar pelan. Kepalanya tertuntuk dan dadanya sesak.

"Beberapa kali aku memergoki kalian jalan berdua. Kalian begitu serasi dan mesra" Yesung memelankan suaranya saat mengatakan itu.

"Aku merasa Kyuhyun berubah dan meninggalkanku, bukankah di antara kami memang tidak ada yang mencintai? Ku kira aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Kyuhyun. Tapi ternyata─" ucapan Yesung terpotong karena seseorang menariknya dan mendekapnya begitu erat.

"Bodoh! Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu" Kyuhyun berujar.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya yang berada di dada Kyuhyun, "kau yang bilang ingin kembali kepada Sungmin! Dan setelah itu kau tidak menyapaku seminggu ini" tanpa Yesung sadari ia terisak dengan tangan yang memukul tubuh Kyuhyun dengan tangannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda" Yesung terdiam, dan ia hanya membiarkan Kyuhyun melanjutkan permbicaraannya.

"Sebesar apapun cintaku pada Sungmin, tapi aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi padanya. Aku sudah memilikimu sebagai pendampingku"

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai pelarian. Walaupun tidak ada cinta di antara kita, tapi aku yakin, cinta itu akan datang seiring waktu yang terus berjalan. Maka dari itu, ajari aku untuk mencintaimu" Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Yesung yang juga memeluknya tak kalah erat.

Jadi, Kyuhyun akan terus berada di sampingnya? Kyuhyun tidak akan meninggalkannya?

Yesung mengangguk. Hatinya terasa lebih lega dan lebih tenang sekarang.

"Ehem, kalian mengabaikanKU─ KAMI─ lagi" Sungmin angkat bicara- lagi. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada seraya menatap tajam pasangan suami istri yang mulai melupakan keadaan.

"Aku juga ingin menambahkan sesuatu. Mungkin saat hyung memergokiku dengan Kyuhyun itu saat aku menemani Kyuhyun untuk menyiapkan pesta ulang tahunmu hyung. Saat pertama aku kembali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, kami telah menyelesaikan semua masah diantara kami"

"Perasaan itu sudah hilang seutuhnya. Dan saat itu, karena Kyuhyun hanya dekat dan mengenalku, ia mengajakku untuk menyiapkan _surprise_ untukmu. Dan aku juga memberi tahu semua orang-orang ini" Sungmin menggerakan telunjuknya kearah sekumpulan orang-orang yang semenjak tadi hanya berdiri di sana. Menyaksikan cerita yang di sajikan Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Aku juga ingin menegaskan. Kami bukan hanya berdua, tapi bertiga bersama _namja_-ku" Sungmin menekankan ucapannya dan merangkul bahu _namja_ yang semenjak tadi berdiri di sampingnya.

Yesung kembali terkejut, sejak kapan?

"Maaf Sungie hyung.. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahumu karna ini kejutan untukmu"

"Dan kau berhasil membuatku terkejut Kim Ryeowook. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku" Yesung mengedipkan matanya─ bermaksud menggoda Ryeowook yang kini telah memerah.

Yesung tersenyum senang. Ternyata selama ini semuanya salah sangka. Kyuhyun begitu peduli padanya, walau Kyuhyun mengakui bahwa dia belum merasakan perasaan apapun padanya. Tapi ia yakin, sesuai dengan perkataan Kyuhyun sebelumnya, biarkan semuanya berjalan mengikuti waktu.

Satu hal yang ia tahu, Kyuhyun tidak akan meninggalkannya. Ia percaya itu.

Yesung menatap semua teman-temannya dengan pandangan haru. Ia segera menghapus air matanya saat ia merasa ia menangis─ lagi. Hari ini ulang tahunnya dan harus di isi dengan kebahagiaan.

"Semuanya... Terima kasih banyak...!" teriak Yesung dengan cengiran khasnya dan tertawa pelan. Dan teman-temannya membalas dengan anggukan dan ikut tertawa.

"Hey... Ayo kita mulai acaranya" teriak Eunhyuk semangat. Ia berlari menuju meja besar dengan kursi yang mengelilinginya. Meja itu terletak di tengah taman yang di atasnya sudah tersaji makanan yang menggugah selera.

Yesung terkekeh saat ia melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang berebut untuk menyalakan lilin yang berada di atas kue ulang tahun.

Leeteuk menoleh dan memanggil Yesung untuk mendekat. Yesung mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

Sebelum Yesung benar-benar melangkah menyusul teman-temannya, ia menoleh menatap Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Yesung tersenyum. Tangannya memegang tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya.

"Ayo. Kyu.."

'

'

'

Saat ini Yesung tengah menatap kembang api yang tengah menghiasi langit malam. Dan itu salah satu bagian dari ulang tahunnya.

Teman-temannya sedang sibuk bercerita─ jika tidak mau di sebut menggosip─ tidak jauh darinya.

Yesung merasa sangat senang hari ini. Ulang tahunnya, berjalan lancar. Bahkan semua keluarga besarnya dan dan kelurga besar Kyuhyun juga datang merayakan hari jadinya itu. Mereka semua bersengkokol untuk membuatnya menderita. Dan lagi, teman-tamannya mulai menggodanya saat kedua eommanya menunjukan foto antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur bersama beberapa hari yang lalu.

Halayannya terhenti saat ia mendengar sapaan manis dari suami tampannya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Kyuhyun telah mengambil tempat di samping Yesung. Mereka berdua menikmati kembang api yang tidak berhenti sejak tadi.

Beberapa menit berlalu tidak ada yang mengangkat suara. Terlalu menikmati keheningan di antara mereka. Hingga, Yesung merasakan Kyuhyun menyodorkan sesuatu padanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Hadiah. Untukmu" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Tanpa banyak bertanya, ia mengambil bungkusan itu dari tangan Kyuhyun. Ia melirik Kyuhyun sekilas dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

Setelah itu Yesung membukanya dengan semangat. Saat bungkusannya sudah terlepas, Yesung melihat sebuah kotak berwarna coklat tua.

Seketika Yesung teringat sesuatu. Bukankah saat itu Yesung melihat Kyuhyun memegang benda itu bersama Sungmin beberapa hari yang lalu?

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Seakan mengerti akan tatapan Yesung, Kyuhyun mengangguk dan dan meminta Yesung untuk membuka kotak tersebut.  
Yesung menurut, memilih menyimpan tanda tanyanya yang jujur, masi mengganggu untuknya. Yesung membuka kotak itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Dan saat ia telah mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu, ia kembali melirik kearah Kyuhyun.

"Aku membelinya beberapa hari yang lalu bersama Sungmin hyung─ ah, bukan hanya bersama Sungmin hyung, tetapi juga bersama Ryeowook" Kyuhyun menjelaskan.  
Yesung tersentak, jadi, saat itu Kyuhyun bukan hanya bersama Sungmin tetapi bersama Ryeowook.

Sedikit rasa bersalah hadir di hati Yesung. Dan juga satu lagi fakta yang membuat perasaannya menjadi tenang.

"Saat Kangin hyung mengatakan kau akan berulang tahun, aku langsung kalang kabut untuk memikirkan cara untuk membuatmu merasa senang dengan kehadiranku. Aku mengajak teman-temanmu untuk merencanakan pesta ini. Dan untuk hadiah, aku tidak tau harus memberimu apa. Makanya aku mengajak pangsangan itu untuk membantuku. Dan pilihanku jatuh pada gelang ini" Kyuhyun menganbil sebuah gelang berwarna perak yang berkilau di gelapnya malam. Tak ada hiasan berlebih pada gelang tersebut. Hanya gelang polos biasa namun terlihat sangat indah.

"Aku sempat berfikir bahwa gelang ini untuk _yeoja_, tapi kurasa kau memang seperti _yeoja_" kyuhyun terkekeh denagn ucapannya sendiri. Sedangkan Yesung dia hanya terdiam menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang tidak bias ditebak.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan kiri Yesung. Dengan perlahan ia memasangkan gelang tersebut di tangan Yeung. "Sempurna" walau Kyuhyun berucap dengan begitu pelan, namun Yesung mai bisa mendengarnya.

"Hei.. kenapa kau hanya diam? Apa kau tidak suka dengan hadiahku?" Kyuhyun mengguncang bahu Yesung saat melihat tidak reaksi apapun dari Yesung.

'GREP'

Tanpa aba-aba, yesung langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Yesung.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja aku suka Cho Kyuhyun babbo" teriak yesung dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Cho kyuhyun-ssi. Aku mencintaimu. Jadi, sekarang giliranmu untuk jatuh cinta padaku"

"Pasti"

.

.

.

.

"Yesung-ssi, aku Choi Siwon dari fakultas sebelah, aku menyukaimu, apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"A-a─"

"─Maaf Choi Siwon-ssi, kau kalah cepat dariku, karena Yesung sudah menjadi milikku" belum sempat Yesung menjawab pertanyaan─ pernyataan Siwon padanya, seseorang sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya. Dan seketika wajah Yesung memerah saat ia menyadari bahwa orang itu memeluknya dangan posesif.

Siwon tak menjawab papun, ia hanya tersenyun yang terasa janggal, "Jika begitu, aku akan merebutnya darimu" gumamnya pelan dan beranjak meninggalkan koridor itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cho Family** series 3 :** Feeling** –** FINAL**

.

.

.

.

**Owari**

"Kenapa kau memutuskan Kyuhyun, Sungmin-ah?"

"Sebenarnya ada beberapa alasan. Pertama, aku merasa lelah menjadi uke. Kedua, aku tau Kyuhyun sangat mencintaiku, hanya saja aku merasa fikirannya bukan hanya terfokus padaku, melainkan pada calon suaminya yang saat itu berada di Korea. Dan yang ketiga, dia tidak mau menciumku, dan saat aku menciumnya, dia malah melarikan diri dan kabur begitu saja. Dan aku sekarang begitu bahagia mendapatkan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang akhirnya mau membagi ciumannya pada orang yang seharusnya"

"…"

**Owari - END -**

* * *

**A/N:** Annyeong ^^ Cho Family balik lagi XD ada yang nungguin? ada yang nungguin? *clingak clinguk* XD

aku ngerasa yang ini feelnya kurang ngena dehhhhh dan butuh waktu lama buat ngerjainnya, jadi jangan pada demo kalo jelek banget yaaaa XD

dan juga aku ngerasa ini panjang dan membosankannnn mian untuk semua kekurangan *bow

oh, ya.. buat yang nanya kenapa aku make Suami-suami, itu aku rasa feel Yaoinya lebih ngena, lagi pula yesung itu pria walau statusnya uke. mau aku ganti, tapi udah kelanjur, mian buat yang nggak nyaman ama suami-suami *bow*

Makasi buat yang udah baca dan terutama yang ninggalin jejaknya... *bow*

|clouds04 | clouds04 | Liekyusung | lee minji elf | chocolatess | CloudyBear | aKyuCloud | Jy | 24 | shitao47 | i'm the cutest sparkyu | spark ju clouds | iwsumpter | Cloud245 | GaemGyu92 | angeljulianac | kimyo |ErmaClouds | GaemCloud | Harpaairiry | nin nina | rina afrida | satya | cryesung | Nierin | .9 | Yanie | sayangsemuamembersuju | |SasaClouds | Dyana kim | oneheartforsuju |libra love clouds | Jeremykim63424 | Kim Raein | ajib4ff | Ers | Cha2LoveKorean | GreifannyGS | | kristianti2 | BlueDaimonds |zee | cloudyeye | DySparClouds | mukhaclouds | kjwzz | |yesungie lover | Dindataurusz | meny elf | Nakazawa Ryu |bay05 | | AegyaCrackCouple'SJ |kim kyusung | | yebaby07 |ErmaClouds13 | dan beberapa chingudeul yang namanya muncul sebagai** Guest** |

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semuanyaaaaa *bow again* berkat chingudeul aku bisa lanjutin ini XD  
oke yang terakhir yang mau ku tanyain adalahhhh apa kabar FF saya yang lain? apa masi ada yang mau ff aku yang lain dilanjut? hohohoho

udah, capek cuap-cuapnya, finally...

RIVIEW YAAAAAA

**Gamsahamnida ^^**


End file.
